A New Kira, And A New L
by LightsKiraQueen
Summary: 5 years since Light Yagami's death. And somehow Near has been killed. Now, in the year 2018, a new world famous detective has taken up the new Kira case. Will this person win? Or share the same fate as their distantly related cousin, L?
1. Introduction

**His Name is pronunced Daran(like Daren) Tu Mee Kee. **

"Nice book. Death Note." I read the cover of a black book that I found on the streets. It looked really interesting but now it just looks stupid. I flipped open the cover and read the writings that were there. "The user of this note must write the cause of death in 6 minutes and 40 seconds, or the victim will simply die of a heart attack... Hahah this is such BS." I muttered. Even though it was stupid, I brought it home with me. I mean, if the Kira killed people like this so many years ago, it wouldn't hurt to figure it out. Heheh it could even be fun. I smirked and walked off. When I walked in my home, I threw the book on my desk, and turned on the tv. On the news was a hearing on the latest murder case, along with the murderers face and name. I glanced at the death note out the corner of my eye and grabbed it. I opened it and wrote down the name and waited.

"This just in!" The news reporter said, "The suspect has just dropped dead of a heart attack!"

I threw the book down and stepped away from it.

"Heheh.. scared or suprised?" I heard behind me.  
"Ahhh!" I shreiked and turned around. "What the hell are you?" I was standing face to face with a creepy monster looking thing.

"I'm a shinigami, Nu is my name, and that right there is my book." She gestured to the death note.

That was the start of the new Kira. Where I, Daran Tumiki, would be Kira.

* * *

**Her name is pronunced Hartlet Jenny-Ku**

I walked down the streets of Tokyo. My hands in the pockets of my sweater, waiting for the cheif of the task force to call me and tell me he's going up on my offer. Since L, and Near, I've been the greatest detective in the world. Growing up in the Wammy Home taught me a lot.

It's been 10 years since L's death. and 5 since Near's tragic death. I suspect the same went for him, as with L. Kira killed him.

Being very distantly related to L, I've gained his intelectiual nack for solving cases. But unlike him, I show my face. Giving an alias. Acting like an american. Anything to keep attention from drawing to myself. I work alone, I do everything alone. But since murders of the most innocent people started coming up, people have been asking for me, wondering if I can save them all from this. As the next Near, or L. But I know I'll never live up to their names. L was the greatest detective ever, and Near defeated the original Kira, Light Yagami. And now, the cheif of the task force was gonna call me at any second, telling me that all the officers working in the NPA will give in. And that all of them will trust me, Hartlet Jenniku. Otherwise known as HJ.


	2. The Kira, The L

_**A New Kira and A New L.**_

**Chapter 1.**

Braaaannng. Braaaannng.

Hartlet opened her phone, and pressed disguise. "Hello?" on the other line, instead of a girl voice, it came out low, and manish. "HJ here. Can I help you?" She said low enough so no one heard her.

"HJ? I have spoken to the other agents, and they agree to working with you. Well.. the 5 remaining. Over 50 left us, saying things like they can't picture this happening again." Tota Matsuda said. The new Chief of the NPA's task force.

A small smile appeared on Hartlet's face. She figured something like this would happen. It's history repeating all over again.

"Okay, well, I won't be showing any of you my face until a week into investagating this together, and I won't make you show me yours." She said, though she knew what they looked like. TV appearences, and all the ariticles in the papers. She hung up the phone and walked towards her home.

5 years ago, after hearing of Near's death, she's been working on finding this new Kira, and so far, no new leads have shown up. The only difference between this Kira, and Light Yagami is that Light killed criminals. This new Kira kills anyone, from criminals to the innocent people.

As she entered her dark, and empty house, the only light coming from the laptop on her bed. She walked over, and sent a audio request to Task Force HQ.

"Hello, task force. This is HJ." she said into the microphone.

"HJ! We weren't expecting you so soon." She heard Matsuda shout. "We were expecting you much later!"

She laughed to herself. "Well start expecting unannounced visits. You'll get them a lot. Now. Tell me your suspisions on Kira." I waited to hear what Matsuda had come up with.

"Uhh.. umm.. well.." He studdered.

Hartlet sighed. "You haven't come up with anything cause you expected me to be just like L and tell you everything. Huh?" She'd gotten that a lot.

"Not really.. we sorta came up with the excat same details as the Kira, I mean, Light's actions. It's a student, from what we can tell, and so far, 50 people have been killed. 25 criminals and 25 innocent people. And.. that's all we've got."

Hartlet sat in her favorite thinking position. Her right leg was bent, her chin on her knee, and her left leg was extended. She tapped her lip with her index finger and thought for a while.

_If Kira is randomly killing people off the streets and criminals, he or she is obviously not doing justice. Unlike when Light was Kira, he was trying to prove justice_

"Well, " She started, "If your theory is that this Kira is a student, put agents in all the schools in the Tokyo area. They will act as either students, teachers, or parents wanting to see if the school is good enough for their child. Then they will see what students act suspisious."

"Got it HJ!" Matsuda said.

"Well.. until next time." Hartlet said. She closed her laptop and fell back on her bed. Being a 25 year old detective is hard work. She grabbed her jacket and walked out her home. Walking down the street, she heard something happening behind her. She turned and saw a man kneeling over, grasping his chest in pain. Her eyes widened in shock, and looked around. Five other witnesses were standing around him. Suddenly he collapsed to the ground. Dead.

"Kira.." she muttered low to herself. She rushed over to help the other people with the man. She looked carefully at the faces of the people, thinking if any of them were Kira, they had a good cover.

Once the ambulance and police arrived, along with Matsuda and Mogi of the task force. Hartlet hid her smile and turned to walk away. She was looking down when she bumped into a boy.

"Woah.. sorry!" She said as she helped him up.

"It's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going." He said. He smiled and walked off.

Hartlet looked back at him. He was cute, in a suspisious way. But then, everyone was a suspect at the time. She smirked to herself, and walked away.

* * *

**_Just so you can get to know Hartlet, and understand some of it._**

**Charater Bio.**

**Name: Hartlet Jenniku.**

**Gender; Female**

**Age: 25**

**Height: 6"11**

**Date Of Birth: March 14, 1993**

**Occupation: Undercover detective who poses as a male dective and uses the symbol HJ in a gothic font. She is a distant cousin of L, which explains her nack for solving most of the worlds biggest crimes. She uses the alias Mariana Lamano, to keep her identity safe. Now she's working along side the Task Force to stop this new Kira.**

**Personiality: Quiet, likes to be alone. doesn't talk much to anyone, and doesn't have many friends. Trusts no one.**

**Favorite Color: Purple and black.**

**Favorite Song: Seventeen Forever by Metro Station.**

**Favorite Quotes: "Trust yourself, you know more then you think you do." Benjamin Spock.**

**"You may be decieved if you trust too much, but you will live in tourment if you don't trust enough." Frank Crane**

**Favorite Food: Onigiri (rice balls made of cooked rice and usually wrapped in nori seaweed)**

* * *

Daran looked back at the girl that knocked him down. She was really hot. He shook his head and continued walking forward.

His latest murder attempt was a sucess. Using Shinigami eyes are the perfect weapon. He smiled to himself as he walked home, feeling the death note scraps in his pocket.

"Do you think killing random people really leads the police away from you?" Nu asked.

Daran nodded. "Yeah.. you see, if I follow in the original Kira's steps, it's obvious they may think he rose from the dead. But I'm new, no one will suspect me though. I'm completely unnoticed. Her running into me proved it."

Hartlet Jenniku. Her name. Some reason it sounded familar. He shrugged it off and walked into his house.

Nu was the Shinigami who dropped her Death Note in the human world. He picked it up and gained control over it. He made the deal with Nu, and now he can kill anyone he wants.

He walked into his room and took out the scraps of paper he wrote names on.

_Harold Kennigi_

_Namoi Takuku_

_Tam Ukita_

His latest victims. Harold was the one he killed just moments ago. Namoi was a criminal who robbed the convienent store he was in a hour ago. And Tam was a random bypasser, who was killed by a truck that swerved out of control.

So far he had killed 53 people. All in 5 days. And everything was going according to plan.

"Breaking news!" Daran turned on the news, apparently it was showing the deaths. "Three people died today! Two from heart attacks and one from a freak automoblie accident! More news on todays deaths at 6 tonight."

"Heheh.. perfect." He muttered to himself. Nu chuckled behind him. He opened the death note, and started to write down two people he saw walking down the streets.

"Loine Cameri. dies at 7:00 of a heart attack." Smirking to himself, he started to write down Hartlet Jenniku, but something stopped him. He, for some reason, couldn't kill her. It was an odd reason. He just found himself liking her. When he just met her.

"Dammit! Why can't I kill her!?" He shouted. He slammed the book shut and walked to his couch, and flipped through the channels on tv. Bored and peeved he couldn't kill her for such a dumb reason.

"You must like her." Nu said behind him.

Daran shrugged. "I just met her.. I seriously doubt it. I just want to know why I can't kill her.."

"Maybe you should just go back to killing criminals and leave the innocent alone... so you don't have to worry about her." Nu suggested.

Daran got up and looked at the note. "Hmm.. maybe I should.. then they would all think Kira came back to life. The one thing I want to avoid, but it could work." He reluctantly agreed. "Well.. let's get to it then." He turned on the news, and started on writing down criminals names.

* * *

**_Same here for Daran. It may be confusing for him at times. He's a twisted charater. x]_**

**Charater Bio.**

**Name: Daran Tumiki**

**Age: 26**

**Gender; Male**

**Height: 7"**

**Date Of Birth: June 30, 1992**

**Occupation: Studies from home. He's the new Kira. Nu, the Shinigami, dropped her book on earth from clumsyness. Landed in fron of him, and he picked it up. (intro above shows.) Made the eye deal with her. **

**Personiality: Smart as Light, just not known like he was. He's a loner at times. Quiet.**

**Favorite Color: Black and blue**

**Favorite Song: Now Or Never By Madina Lake**

**Favorite Quotes: "Forgive your enemies, but never forget their names." JFK.**

**"Love all, trust a few." William Shakespere.**

* * *

I sighed to myself. "I don't know who that man was. I was just walking this way, and I heard a cry of pain and when I turned around, he was clutching his chest and then just fell." I was obiviously not able to get away from the police. Not that I had anything to hide.

"Okay, thank you very much Miss Lamano. Hope you enjoy your stay here in Japan." Matsuda said to me. He nodded then walked off, and I stood there, watching the people.

The news crew had shown up, and I had been interviewed, not my choice. Then Matsuda came up to me. I was gonna be on the 6 o'clock news, using my alias, Mariana Lamano. I walked off and hurried to the convienent store to get my favorite food, gummy worms. Along with things to cook at other times. I got lucky this time, but my meeting with the Task Force at the end of this week will be complicated.

When I walked into the store, I saw chalk outlines outside the door. Kira. I walked in and grabbed a bunch of food, and my gummies.

"What happened outside?" I randomly asked the cashier, as she counted my money.

"Just an hour ago, this man ran in and tried to rob us, he got two feet out the store with half our money when he just collapsed of a heart attack." She said. "It was really scary."

I nodded and took my bags and walked home. I checked my phone. It was five to six. I slowed down, only because I didn't want to see myself on tv. I sat in the park for a while, until I knew that the news was over, and at that time, it had gotten dark.

I walked down the empty sidewalk. When I looked up, I saw the same guy I saw earlier, that I accidently knocked down. He passed me up, looking at me. I looked back at him, noticing something more suspisious about him. He had a sort of a glare when he looked at me. When I turned back around, I ran into a group of guys.

"Well. Looks like we've caught ourselves a hottiee." One said. He was drunk. I stepped back, and backed into the arms of another drunk.

"She's trying to get away." He said, holding my arms back. I tried to move them, but he was strong. So I went with my next instinct.

"Heeelp!!" I shouted. "Someone Hel-!" I was cut off by a hand placed over my mouth. This was not good at all

* * *

"Heeelp!! Someone Hel-!" I instantly turned around to see Hartlet being surrounded by five or six guys, drunks more like it.

"You gonna help her?" Nu asked me. I didn't answer, I just waited until the next move. Which wasn't too nice. They had taken out a blindfold and a gag, and tied it around her. Then they tied her arms up. She was seriously struggling to get away. She managed to break free, but only to be tripped and hit the ground, after that, she didn't move. That's when I acted.

I ran up to them, and kicked one in the chest. "Hurting a girl can be really cruel." I said, punching another in the face.

"Why you.. who the hell do you think you are?!" Another said. Tomi Faniger, his name was. I remembered him instantly. Same with the others. Uki Yerei, Fari Yerei, Bobi Faniger, and Arti Ugiki.

I instantly reached in my pocket and scribbled down one name. Uki Yerei. After I did so, one of the guys punched my stomache. I stumbled backwards, and tripped over Hartlet, who was getting up. At that time, Uki collapsed.

"Uki! Uki! wake up! Dude!" Fari was yelling. Then I wrote down the rest of the names. I helped Hartlet out of her ropes, gag and blindfold. The other drunkies finally collapsed, and Hartlet shreiked.

"Guess Kira helped us. Well..you." I said.

She looked at me. She had a line of blood dripping from her head where she hit the ground. After a moment of silence, she swayed for a moment, the fell forward in a faint. I caught her before she hit the ground.

"What are you gonna do now?" Nu asked. I picked her up in both arms, and carried her to my house, where I was gonna help her out.

When we arrived, I laid her on the couch. I grabbed some bandages, and hid the death note.

After I closed up the wound on her, I started to make some coffee for when she woke up. No matter how much it angered me that I liked this girl I don't even know, I'll still help her.

* * *

_Kira...helped me? And who was that, that was sitting next to me? _I was in a daze, I remember his face, kind, caring, and sweet. He didn't seem like a guy who was Kira.

"Not L!" I yelled and bolted up, only to collide with someone. I rubbed my head where I got hit, and looked up. It was the guy I saw before. Was he stalking me? Or my hero?

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

I nodded slowly. "Yea." He offered me a cup.

"Here, it's coffee, it should help you come to your senses." He smiled at me. "Oh, I'm Daran Tumiki."

"H...Mariana Loreno. I'm from the states." I said.

* * *

Mariana? Her name is Hartlet, something is up. Some reason she won't tell me her real name.

* * *

When I told Daran my name, he looked suprised. Like I lied to him. Which I did, but.. it's for my protection. I took a sip of the coffee.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I heard you scream, and I went to help you, Then one of the guys dropped to the ground, and that's when you woke up."

I remembered seeing him before I fainted. I looked straight at him, and we just looked at each other for a while. In scilence. Then my eyes darted to the clock on the wall. Almost twelve o clock.

"Omigosh! I gotta get home." I set the cup on the table and got up.

"It's too dangerous to go out alone. Let me walk you home." Daran offered. I looked at him. Then nodded.

After I gathered my things, he and I walked to my house. We talked about a few things, but I kept everything low pro. Making up things and only extending the truth at certian times.

"Well. Here we are." I said, stopping at the house a block from mine.

"Okay. See ya then." He said, waving before turning away. When he was far enough, I bolted down the street to my house.

* * *

I heard a low sound of running feet and I turned around. Hartlet was running towards a different house. Another lie.

For some reason she keeps lieing. While we were talking, she kept saying things I didn't understand. Like she's from the states, but lived here her whole life.

"She might be one of those people who work for the task force." Nu said.

"No way.. she looks way to young." I said back.

"How old is she though?"

"25.. well.. unless she lied to me. Like everything else she told me." She told me her name was Mariana, but when I look at her, her name clearly says Hartlet Jenniku. She's got 50 more years to live though. Unless.. I do something about it. No, don't. That'll only draw suspision to myself.

Hartlet Jenniku.. why does that name bother me so much? I've never met her before, but..wait a minute.  
"HJ..." I muttered.

"Huh?" Nu asked confused.

I stopped walking. "She's that world known detective, HJ! It's only obvious. She won't tell her real name, to keep her identity safe. She's making up all this crap to protect herself from Kira! I mean me!"

"Oh.. so what are you gonna do?" Nu asked.

"Absolutely nothing." I said, turning on the corner.

"Heh. Uhh why?" She was confused.

"Because, I do anything, it's like putting up a big sign saying that I'm kira, kill me now. I need to lay low. And not do anything."

We walked the rest of the way in scilence. And finally returned home. I took out the death note, and held it open, to a clear page. A new world would start.

* * *

**Heyy peeps. Like it?**

**if so R&R. **

**Anyway, it shifts from Hartlet to Daran, to give you two different POVs. Which I find very point proving**

**This follows the anime, not the manga. If it's any different. I've watched all the anime, but only one through four of the manga. DX**


	3. Revealing

**Chapter 2**.

That morning, after I woke up, and had breakfast, I opened my laptop, and noticed I had an audio request from task force. I pressed accept, and turned on my microphone and disguise machine.

"Hello Task Force, have a nice night?" I asked.

"Uhh morning HJ. Not really. 11 people yesterday died. Between the hours of 2 in the afternoon and 2 in the morning." Aizawa said.

"Yea, we had a rough day yesterday. And the interviews didn't help much, no one knew anything." Matsuda added.

I smiled to myself, knowing that I was one of the people who they interviewed.

"Now, I want to shorten our meeting. I want to meet with you guys today. At excatly 3 to 3:30." I said. Being attacked last night gave me the realization that I need their trust immeditaly.

"Why so soon?" Mogi asked.

"Because last night, I was a witness to Kira's killings." I heard them all gasp.

"Are you okay?" Matsuda asked.

"I'm fine, but it'd be better if I explain in person. Go to the Teito Hotel, and head into the room 2343, but come in one by one. Wear casual clothes, and try not to attract attention. Don't knock on the door, just open it, too look like you are staying in the room. Okay?"

They all agreed and I closed the laptop. I packed it in a suitcase, along with a few pairs of clothes, and some other things.

I took a taxi to the Teito Hotel, and walked up to the concierge for my room key.

"Hello, Mariana Lamano, enjoy your stay." He said with a smile, handing me my room key.

I turned around and headed towards the elevator. I walked in along with three other people, and pressed 23. When it finally arrived on my floor, I walked towards 2343, opened the door, and walked in. It was a suite, big enough for all our workings.

I set up my laptop, and waited until 3:00.

At around 2:50, I left the door unlocked , and walked into the other room. I heard the door open at first, and listened for any sounds. I snuck a look through the crack under the door, and saw Matsuda standing around.

"Hello? Anyone here?" He asked.

"Matsuda." I said, in a low voice. "Please take a seat, I will come out whenever the others arrive, and please tell the others the same."

"Okay!" He sat down.

5 minutes passed and the door opened again. Then 10 minutes and the last to arrive walked in. I took a deep breath, and checked myself in the mirror.

"HJ, please come out now. We are all here." Aizawa said.

I slowly opened the door and faced them all. Their jaws dropped.

"Yo...You're a girl!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"Uhh.. Thanks I guess." I said.

"You _are _related to L. He suprised us when we first saw him, now you suprise us." Aizawa said.

"Hey wait! You that woman we interviewed yesterday, Mariana Lamano." Mogi said.

"I know, that's my alias. I pose as a american woman named Mariana Lamano." I said. "If you want to know my real name, just go ahead and ask."

"What's your name?" Matsuda asked.

"Hartlet Jenniku." I said.

They looked suprised. "It's too obvious!" "You need a better name!" and things like that came out at me.

"I'm not dead yet." I said. "So I suppose I'm safe. Now lets get to business."

"What happened to you last night?" Matsuda slouched foward.  
"Well.." I told them how they had interveiwed me, and I knew I would be on tv. I told them how I ran into the drunkies. And finally how they suddenly collapsed. I left out Daran. "So in conclusion, Kira's somehow getting these criminals from a distance. By simply seeing their face, he or she could kill people."

"Something about this seems too familar." Aizawa said, resting his chin on his hand.

"It does. Like we went through this once before." Mogi added.

"I need you guys to find reports on the original Kira case." I said. "Maybe by looking at those, we could figure it out."

"I'll take care of that." Mogi said. "I have the password for the computer we stored everything in."

"Okay, thank you Mogi." I said to him. At that moment, my cell phone went off. "Excuse me for one moment."

I turned my back to them and walked into a different room. I looked at the caller ID, and noticed it was a number I didn't recongize.

"Hello?" I said, not thinking about pressing the disguise button.

"Hello HJ. This is Kira." A low muffled voice.

I almost dropped the phone when the person said that.

"Kira? How'd you get this number?!" I exclaimed. The others ran towards the door. I motioned for them to be silent. I pressed speaker.

"That's not important. What's important now, is that I know you're a girl."

I slapped my forehead. How stupid of me.

"Oh and another thing."

"What's that?" I asked.

"I know your full name, and your face, and I can kill you right now if I could."

My mouth dropped open. "So why don't you?" I forced myself to say.

"I like playing cat and mouse. More like Hartlet and Kira. It's fun trying to see you struggle to figure out who I am."

"For your infomation. I'm not struggling." I muttered, trying to hold in anger, frustration and suprise.

"Really? Cause to me, it looks like you are."

"Who the hell are you!?" I shouted.  
"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Then the line went dead.

* * *

"That was very risky." Nu told me.

I walked out the phone booth, and down towards my house. I had just threatened her. I know who she is, but she won't know who I am.

"I know that was. But luckily, they can't trace the call back to me." I shoved the cloth I used to disguse my voice in my pocket. I'm briliant.

"You do relize the danger you've put yourself in. Correct?" Nu asked me. "You just met this girl yesterday, and now you are threatening her. Real smart, wise guy."

"You don't get it. She never told me her real name. She never gave me her number. She has no way of figuring it out that it's me. Even if the possiblilites add up. Nothing will work out right because all the possibilites are pointing in the wrong direction."

"You are a strange twisted human." Nu looked at me confused.

"I know, that's what makes life so fun." I said walking on.

* * *

I held the phone in my hand. Shaking of anger and fear of what's to come next.

_He knows my name.. I can be killed right here. Right now._

"Hartlet? Are you okay?"

I looked at them. And tried my best to nod.

"Fine. Perfectly fine." I forced myself to say. _What the hell? I'm not fine! I'm _not_ fine!_

"Okay.." Mogi was unconvinced, I could tell from the tone of his voice. "Let's get to work. I'll head back to HQ and get those files." He picked up his phone and walked out the suite.

I immeditaly raced through my mind of everyone. The only one who stood out in my mine was Daran Tumiki.

_He is a suspisious person. I mean he was right there_ _when those people died. He was really quiet. Just looks like one of those quiet murderers. But how could he. Those people died of a heart attack. No way he could have killed them. _

_Unless.. _

_Unless he has certian powers. Wait. I'm going nuts here, no body can have a power like that. _

A hour later, Mogi came back with all the things we needed.

"12 FBI agents killed by Kira. Naomi Misora goes missing days after her fiance, Raye Penbar, and FBI agent who was contacted by Kira, dies." I read aloud. I moved those papers, and my eyes fell on a picture of a book. "What's this?" I asked, holding up the picture. It was of a book, across it was written "Death Note".

"That was a book that led us to the conclusion of the last Kira case." Aizawa answered.

"What does it do?" I had a feeling it could do more then serve as a notebook.

"Here. This picture should help you on that." Mogi handed me a picture of what looked like the inside of the book. It had a bunch of writings that I couldn't make out, but on the back of the picture was what was on the inside of it. I read them quietly to myself.

"So what do you think." Matsuda asked me.

"Is this how the original Kira killed people?" I asked them. I was 15 at the time, and I barely knew anything about it.

"Yes it was." He responded. "He used many people to do it though. Why, do you think that this is how the Kira is doing it now?"

I nodded. "After reading these instructions, it seems to be the only possible answer." I put the pictures on the table, and sat down, bringing my leg up and resting my chin on it. "Is there anything else I need to know about this?"

They looked at each other for a moment, then Aizawa answered. "Shinigami eyes."

"Sh..Shinigami? You mean like God's of Death?" I felt my eyes open wide as they nodded. "And what are Shinigami eyes?"

"Cheif Yagami, the Cheif during the last Kira case, before his sudden and sad death, used them to find this guy we were looking for who had this other death note." Matsuda said. "They are eyes that can see the true name and a life span of a human being. But the deal was, you take the eyes, the Shinigami you make the deal with, gets half your life span. It was a horrible deal. Chief Yagami made the deal with Ryuk, the Shinigami at that time, and died that night after a horrible warehouse blow up. He died at the hospital." He shuddered. I'm guessing at the memory.

I nodded. Then I opened up my laptop, going to the Kira website. Something I've been doing lately.

So many people have posted on here since Kira's been back. Some not so good as the others.

"Kira!!!! you killed my best friends mom! you bastard!"

"Kira, kill the criminals! not the innocent!"

I shook my head and closed the laptop. I got up and looked out the window.

_Daran has a big chance of being Kira. But so does everyone else. But I don't want to say he is the him. Hmm.. Wait. I saw in his house yesterday a bunch of degrees and awards for being ecellent in school or whatever. If I could get closer to him, maybe I could crack this case open. And possibly ask him to work with me, not the others. Just in case.._

I turned back to them. "Listen, I have to go visit someone. You can stay here if you want, I don't mind." I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door, making sure to grab the key as I left.

I walked out to the elevators. Going over everything in my mind. I walked outside, and got on the bus.

Twenty minutes later, I was standing in front of Darans home. I walked up and knocked on the door. I waited a few minutes and knocked again.

"Mariana?" I heard behind me. I turned aaround and Daran was standing there looking suprised. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I need your help."

* * *

_Help? With what? Unless.. uh oh.. she might have figured it out that it was me. _

"Uh sure come inside then." I said, leading her in.

"So..what I want to know is, what is your opinion on Kira?" She asked.

_Crap. _"What he's doing is wrong." I said "Killing people, innocent or criminals, is completely wrong."

"My thoughts excatly." I looked at her. She's a good actress.

"Why? What do you know about Kira." I asked. I was becoming nervous.

"What I'm about to tell you should be classified. And not told to anyone okay?" She said to me. The look in her eyes told me she was confessing.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well. My name isn't Mariana Lamano. It's Hartlet Jenniku. And I'm HJ."

"Seriously? Wait.. Why are you telling me this?" I asked, suspisious.

"Last night, I noticed all those degrees, and the awards. Are you really that smart?" She asked. I nodded. "Well.. I want your help on this case." I was shocked. She obviously doesn't think it's me.

"I would like to help, but I have no idea how to solve this." I said.

"It's okay. Neither did I at first, but you'll figure it out." She said. Hartlet got up and walked toward the door, "I'm sure the two of us will be able to crack this case wide open." She opened the door and walked out.

I stared after her, thinking it over.

"So, are you gonna take her offer?" Nu asked. I looked over at the table and saw a slip of paper. On in was her number, which was pointless, but I couldn't let her know that.

"I'm gonna take the offer. And since Kira already knows about her, if she suddenly dies in the middle of the case of a heart attack or something, we know the suspision leaves me and they will never figure it out. I'll be unstoppable." I said smirking. "But on the other hand, if we become too close, I'll have to get someone else to do it."

Nu chuckled behind me. "Oh speaking of which, how did you get her number?"

"Her phone fell out her jacket when I was hanging it up last night, so I looked through it for the number and wrote it down. It was an invasion of personal space, but it was the beginning of phase two." I answered.

I waited two hours to call her back to tell her I'm gonna take it.

"You are?" She said on the other line.

"Yeah, I thought over it, and thought I could show my honor to Japan if I risk my life for it." I lied. I would like to show honor, but that was not my first reason.

"Okay, meet me at the coffee house tomorrow, is four good for you?"

"Yeah, perfect time." I said.

"See you then." She said. Then we hung up.

* * *

**Yea this isn't my strongest one**

**but trust me, it'll get better from here on out.**


	4. Realization

**OMG i'm soooo sorry it took me so long to update. **

**i've had drama club (plays in a week and the bitch of a director can't organize for crap) and pratice lets out at 8 at night**

**and high school packs on the homework like hell. **

**So yea! here's chap 3. i had srs writers block writing it, so don't kill me if you think it sucks. kill writers block DX**

**-Toshi's Fangirll!!**

* * *

I sat in the back of the coffee house sipping my latte waiting for Daran. It was ten after four and he hasn't shown yet. I looked at my phone and sighed.

Not even two minutes later Daran walked in and looked around until he saw me. He walked to the back and sat down across from me.

"Hey." he said smiling.

"Hey." I replied back.

The waiter came over to take his order, and after he wrote down what he wanted he left.

"So what's up Hartlet?" He said.

"In public call me Mariana. Just in case." I said. I looked at him clearly. He didn't look like a bad person.

"Okay sorry." He smiled at me. I'm not usually one to fall for someone easily, but that was enough to make anyone fall for him. Me included.

"I want to hear what you think of Kira. Not opioniated. What are your suspisions?" I said.

He paused for a moment. "I think that Kira is possibly really young. Like around 15 or 17."

I nodded. He thought the same as me and the task force. "Okay," I braced for my next question, "Do you believe in shinigami?"

He looked at me like I was nuts. "No way, those are just stories." He said.

"What about a book called Death Note?" I asked.

* * *

What the hell!? How does she know about that!? No one knows about the death note, no one!

"No." I said. "What's that? A book on death?" I asked almost laughing.

"No, a book on killing people by writing their names down." She knew how it worked. She spent the next two minutes explaining it.

How the hell did she figure it out?

"May I tell you something?" Nu said behind me. I nodded, pretending I was nodding to Hartlet. "The original Kira used the Death note to kill people. The former shinigami told me that. And that the people who solved the case back then figured out about that."

So that's how she knew. They obviously told her about that.

"And so that's how this book works, and I think this is how Kira is working." She finished. She looked at me. Her eyes looked so determined. Just to solve this.

"Well, it could be. All the people who have died already died of heart attacks." I noted. She nodded.

We talked a little longer about the case. Then we got off that, and talked about ourselves. When we finally left we walked to the park, and stayed there for a while. There's just something about her. Something different from most girls I know. Of course all the girls I know aren't world famous detectives. Half of them aren't smart enough. But it's something, but I can't figure it out. When I'm with her I feel better then I do with out her.

Dammit. I'm slowly falling for Hartlet. Does she feel the same?

* * *

**3 days later.**

"UGH!" I threw the book I had in front of me across the room and dropped the closed phone. I had just got a call from Matsuda saying that Kira hasn't killed anyone in 2 days. I mean that's good. But there are no leads.

Wait. Yes there is. And I hate this one. 3 days ago, Daran and I started working together. And the day after Kira stops killing. It seems too ironic.

I opened my phone again and called Daran.

"Hey Hartlet, what's up?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you, meet me at my place. As soon as you can."

"Okay then, be there soon."

I hung up, then relized it might be to soon to acuse him. Maybe I can just tell him he's a suspect. Hmm.. maybe or maybe not. Well I have to think of something quickly.

10 minutes later a knock on my door told me that thinking time was up and that Daran was here. I opened the door and stood face to face with him. He grinned at me and I let him in.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" He asked.

I braced for "Yeah, why?"

"Kira hasn't killed anyone, and I've noticed something else."

"What is that?" He asked.

"Three days ago we offically started to work together. Sounds suspisious?"

He looked at me, with a mix of anger and suprise running across his face. "Are you saying I could be Kira?!"

I shook my head. "A chance of it. Like a 20 percent chance."

'Well you have a 20 percent chance of being Kira too!" He said back at me.

"You can accuse me if you want. I figured you would do that." I said.

"Why do you think I'm Kira?" He asked clamly.

"Well.. the day after I was at your house that night, he called my phone. You had complete access to my name and number." I looked straight into his eyes. They were clear blue and so pretty. He just seems too sweet to be Kira. I really wanted to be wrong.

"So you think I invaded your privacy?" He came up closer to me. "Tell me something. Do I really look like a killer? Do look like the type of person that would kill you, Or any innocent person in that matter?" He grabbed my arms. I had to look up at him.

"It's 20 percent, and it's not gonna change." I said after a moment of scilence.

He let go of me and turned around. "Well tell me when it's gonna change."

"Once you're proved innocent." I said.

"Well, until then, you won't be seeing me." He opened the door and walked out.

"30 percent." I said once he shut the door.

I turned around and fell over the arm rest on my couch and laid down. Crap. Why do I have to like him? Why does he have to be so defenseful. In my world, people who are so quick to defend themselves have something to hide. Which makes them guilty until proven innocent. Now I won't be able to do anything about him since he's gone. I had to open my big mouth. Why must I have been so stupid!?

* * *

_I can't believe she figured it all out. But I'm lucky she hasn't narrowed everything down to me. I have to elimanate her quickly. _

_But then there's that factor where I've fallen for her. _

_UGH! I smacked my forehead. No! You _don't_ like her, Daran! Get a hold of yourself! She's accusing you of being Kira. Which doesn't nessesarily mean you have to be Kira. Get someone else to do it. _

_Draw attention from yourself. _

...

I've gone nuts. I'm almost talking to myself, like a paranoid freak.

Guess that's what happens when you become a mass murder who no knows.

Except her.

I sighed to myself. Well as long as the possibility of not being Kira is greater then the possibility of being Kira, then I have nothing to worry about.

"She figured you out quickly." Nu said, floating behind me. I glared at her. She continued, "You better start watching your back. Your secret might be exposed." She giggled.

I turned a corner towards my house.

I needed time to think and time to be

* * *

Later that day I had a meeting with the task force.

"Hartlet?" Matsuda asked. I was looking out the window with my chin on my knee. "Hart, are you okay?"

"Huh?" I drifted back to reality. "Uhh, yea, I'm fine." Lie. "If I didn't say so myself, I'd say I was perfect." Lie. "Never been better." Another lie.

"Uhh okay. You just seemed really out of it." He looked at the papers he had in his hand. "Kira's still not back from vacation."

My mind wandered from the discussion and on Daran.

_"Well tell me when it's gonna change."_

_"Once you're proved innocent."_

_"Well, until then, you won't be seeing me." _

It kept running through my mind, the one thing nagging me. He just left me.

_God, please don't let Daran be Kira. _

It's impossible to be him, but he was so quick to defend himself.

"Hartlet, so you have any suspisions about anybody?" Aizawa asked me. I needed some way to prove him innocent.

I nodded. "His name is Daran Tumiki." I described him. He looked him up on the laptop, and turned the computer to face me.

"Is this him?" I nodded. It was a picture of Daran, next to it was his birth infomation and things like that. "Well send one of us to follow him around, inconspiciously. And see if he does anything suspisious. Who's up for it?"

"Get someone that's not in here." I said. "Get someone that can sneak around unnoticed and someone that no one knows about. Because if one of you go out, you could get reconginized. Since you've all been on the tv."

"She's right. We need someone else."

"I recommend Kyomi." **(A/N Not Takuda. Another Kyomi.)**

"Who's Kyomi?" I asked.

"She's an agent that's the most inconspisious person in the npa. We used her in our recent murder cases. She can bug places with out being noticed, and get into the most exclusive places." Mogi answered.

"Well you are in charge of getting her to work for us. Meanwhile I'll do my own investigations on my own." I said getting up.

I walked out the room and outside.

* * *

**Next Day. **

"I swear someone's been following you for the past hour and a half." Nu said annoyed. She's ben telling me that for the last hour.

I couldn't do anything about it. I don't even know who it is yet.

Hartlet probally set this up. To either catch me in the act or prove me innocent. Either way, this would piss me off.

Another 10 minutes passed, and Nu told me again. And not soon after that, I saw Hartlet up ahead. Sitting on a bench, looking down at some papers in her hand, with headphones in her ears.

As I got closer, she dropped a paper, and her ipod slipped from the bench, when she bent over to pick it up, everything else fell.

I knelt down to pick up something. She looked up at me.

"Hey." She said.

I didn't say anything back.

"Are you still mad?" She asked.

"Yeah. But I'll get over it." A plan formed in my mind. "I would love to work with you again. Can I?"

She looked taken back. "Uhh.. sure." Hesitation. Then she smiled. "I'd love that."

I smiled back, and sat on the bench with her. We compared notes and everything.

"What are you doing?" Nu asked me from behind. I couldn't answer her.

"Hey Ha-Mariana, do you wanna do something tonight?" I asked when we were getting ready to leave.

She looked up at me, and after a moment, she nodded. "Sure."

"Okay, um. Around seven. I'll come get you from your house."

"Alright. See you then."

We walked away from each other. I have no idea what brought me to ask her out, and I have no idea how this fits in with anything, but I'll make it fit.

Somehow.

* * *

Chapter 3


End file.
